


Advice From Ghosts

by marauders_4_life



Series: NaNoWriMo July 2019 Stories [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Demisexuality, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Multi, Seven Deadly Sins, Trans Male Character, Trans Nico di Angelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauders_4_life/pseuds/marauders_4_life
Summary: Nico didn’t know when he started to take advice from ghosts. It may have been when he first moved into his new house.Or it may have been when he started to talk to the ghosts.But he was glad he did.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Leo Valdez/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: NaNoWriMo July 2019 Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716592
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Advice From Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Implied/referenced self harm but no actual descriptions.  
> If this topic will trigger you then please don't read.

Nico didn’t know when he started to take advice from ghosts. It may have been when he first moved into his new house. His father gave Nico the house because he was moving home to Italy. Or it may have been when he first moved to Hell, Michigan. It wasn't his best idea, for being his father's vacation home Nico had never once visited. Or it may have been when he started to talk to the ghosts. Which, once again, wasn't his best idea.

At first, he hadn’t noticed the ghosts, Nico had moved into an old house his father had never set foot into. He thought that the noises at night were only rats. It was an old house, right? And when objects, like his razer, went missing and ended up in the trash. He thought that the razer ended up the trash bin by accident. It wasn't heavy so even a tiny push could move it. 

It wasn’t until his entire kitchen knife set went missing that he started to freak out. Nico never cooked and the only time he touched the knife block was to move it from the moving truck to the kitchen. Instead of going back to bed, like he usually did, he went on a rampage around the house. Looking for both the knife set and other objects that might have been missing. Nothing else was moved and he ended up finding the knives in the attic. 

After that, it took Nico a while to feel safe in the house again. Was someone else in the house? He remembers watching a TV show episode about a squatter living in someone’s attic. Only coming out when the house owner was sleeping or out. But after a month of seeing nothing on security cameras, he gave up the idea.

* * *

Now, Nico was sitting on his couch facing three of the ghosts that lived in his house. There were seven in total and they all represented one of the seven deadly sins. Nico didn’t know why they were connected to the house. When Nico first met the ghosts he wanted to go back to search for the past homeowners. But didn’t. They didn't seem dangerous and were quite nice; when they weren’t annoying and trying to fix his life. Since moving to Hell Nico hadn’t talked to many people. A downside of not having the energy to leave the house most of the day. For example, in the past week, he had gone out twice for therapy and three times to get fast food so he didn’t need to cook. Even if they were living it was nice to at least talk to some people

“Come on Nico. You need to eat something.” Annabeth or Gluttony said. She didn't look like she represented Gluttony. Instead, she looked like a seventies hippy; her hair in braids with a flower crown, some bootcut overalls, and a tie-dye shirt. It made Nico wonder who decided which sins the ghosts represented. 

“No. You know that I refuse to go to that cafe and I’m not cooking..” Annabeth, Piper, and Jason knew that he was talking about. When he first moved to Hell he stopped in a cafe that was close to his house. A cute boy named Will was working there and he was so nice to Nico. At first, he liked seeing Will, but once he started to develop a crush on the other boy. Nico hadn’t gone back. Nico couldn’t like Will. Not because they were two boys, but because Will would never actually like him. 

“I told you. You need to tell him about your feelings.” Piper repeatedly said things like that all the time. She was Lust and like Annabeth didn’t look like she represented her sin. Piper looked the most modern with skinny jeans and a soft fuzzy sweater. Making her look more cute than lustful. “And if he doesn’t like you, there’s has to be a gay club somewhere in Michigan. Many even in Hell. That you can go to and forget about it.”

“She right Nico.” Annabeth, like Piper, though not as often, suggested many times to go have sex with strangers. At first, Nico was confused that Annabeth was suggesting it. Wouldn’t that be Lust, not Gluttony? But Annabeth explained that Gluttony isn’t wanting too much food or drink, it’s wanting too much of anything. Too much sex included.

“Don’t listen to them, Nico,” Jason said, looking out of place in the house. He represented Pride and looked the role. He was dressed in a nice clean suit and vest from what Nico thought was the early 1900s. His hair was glossed back and looked like he had his life together. “You need to think better about yourself. You’re amazing. Will would be lucky to have you. And if he doesn’t then you can go hook up in a bar.”

“None of you are helping.” Nico started to get up and change into his binder and put on a shirt. Not even worried about the ghosts seeing his scars. It’s not like they could do or say anything to anyone, they were tied to the house. “I don’t want a hookup. Demi, remember? All I want is food; and an actual relationship.” 

“Where are you going?” Percy asked popping into the living. At first, the ghosts appearing into rooms without warning bothered him; but now Nico could care less. He was sloth and was dressed in pajamas that looked like they were from the 2000s. With his oversized Rolling Stones T-Shirt and some black plaid flannel pants along with large plush dolphin slippers. 

“Away from you guys.” Nico had to admit, the group of ghosts used their powers of being annoying for good. If they kept it up Nico would be outside every minute of every day. 

“Bring us back some food!” Annabeth called when Nico grabbed his house keys from where they were hanging on the wall. 

“And sex.” 

“Remember you’re amazing!” Jason yelled when Nico started to close the door.

* * *

“When did you get back?” Leo asked. Nico was laying on his bed and had been for the past hour. He had a therapy session, which was an agreement with his father to live in the house for free. Afterward, he had gone to a cafe, not the one that Will worked at. But Will was there anyways sitting at a table with a girl. Smiling and looking as happy as ever. Nico hadn’t even ordered anything when he walked out and promptly went home to climb into bed. “Nico. Nico. Nico. Nico. Nico. Answer me.” 

“Leave him alone Leo,” Frank called as he entered the room, unlike Percy none of the other ghosts popped into rooms. 

“Yeah, leave me alone Leo.” Nico opened his eyes to see Leo’s face leaning over his. Frank’s hand was tangled up with Leo’s, reminding Nico that even the ghosts were in love. All of them were in a relationship; Percy and Annabeth; Jason and Piper; Frank, Leo, and Hazel. But Nico, the only living one, couldn’t even act normal around a boy that he liked. 

“What’s wrong? Did someone hurt you? Because we can fuck them up.” Frank for seeming so nice, was Anger. Again Nico didn’t know who gave the ghosts their sins. Frank was like a big puppy, the only time he wasn't nice was then his friends got hurt. Or when Nico would leave empty cereal boxes on the counters.

“Will has a girlfriend.” 

“Then you need to get your bae back.” 

“He’s not mine Hazel.” Nico didn’t even need to have his eyes open to know that Hazel said that. She represented Greed so that was clearly her comment. And she had taken to using outdated slang terms. She was raised in the south where she went to a strict school and needed to speak with perfect grammar. She was still dressed in her school uniform and a winter coat, which she said that she got from her visit to Alaska. 

“Haz is right. You need to go get Will.” 

“Don’t worry Nico. Bad boy supreme will help you. You need to make Will jealous to not have you. Go to the cafe in your sexiest clothing. Annabeth and Piper would say that he could never resist.” Nico could never not smile at Leo’s crazy names for himself. Even if said bad boy supreme would repeat his jokes every day. Leo represented Envy and was dressed just like a 1930s mechanic. Stained overalls, with a semi-white button-down; and his hands, were always covered in an unidentified liquid. 

“Well, Percy would say, let Nico sleep.” He knew that the three ghosts were trying to help but sometimes they got annoying. And Nico didn't feel like stomping out of the house right now. So he rolled over onto his stomach and put a pillow over his head. Trying to ignore the ghosts that were still sitting on his bed. 

* * *

“Then Will walked through the cafe doors and I was freaking out. He ordered a drink then came and sat right across from me. And he said that he saw me running out of this cafe last week. The girl was his sister visiting from home. He was holding her hand to comfort her because her child was back home in Texas. 

“So basically you were wrong,” Percy said. The seven ghosts had taken over Nico’s couch. Nico once again went to a cafe after his therapy session, when Will came in and asked him out on a date. Nico came home all excited and ordering a house meeting in hopes of getting the giddiness out of his chest. 

“Yeah, I was.”

* * *

Nico didn’t know when he started to take advice from ghosts. But he was glad he did.

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any typos please inform me, all I want to do is improve my writing. Also, if anything that I've written about (demisexuality, trans information, etc.) is incorrect then please tell me and I will be happy to try to fix it.
> 
> This was part of the NaNoWriMo July event that happened in 2019 that I just got around to editing, because of all my extra free time now. The prompt was from Pintrest, if you want to see the original post then use this link ( https://pin.it/1ptNDpr ).


End file.
